1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film-type coil component and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a thin film-type coil component having low direct current (DC) resistance and a method of fabricating the thin film-type coil component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data transmission and reception functions via a high-frequency band in electronic products such as digital televisions (TVs), smart phones, and notebook computers have been widely implemented. In the future, such an information technology (IT) electronic products are also expected to be frequently provided with multi-functionality and complex characteristics not only when used alone, but also when connected to another device via a universal serial bus (USB) or another communication port.
However, in order to rapidly transmit and receive data, data should be transmitted through as many internal signal lines as possible by changing frequencies used for a frequency terminal from a band within the MHz band according to the related art to a high-frequency band within the GHz band.
In order to transmit a large amount of data, data should be transmitted between main devices and peripheral devices in a high-frequency band within the GHz band. In this case, defects may arise in terms of smoothly processing the data, due to signal delay and other interference. In particular, as in the case of digital TV, when communication signal lines, video signal lines, audio signal lines, and so on are connected by using various port-to-port methods, defects may frequently arise in terms of internal signal line delay and transmission distortion.
In order to address these defects, electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding components are arranged in the vicinity of connection areas between IT devices and peripheral devices. Since wound-rotor type and stack type EMI shielding components according to the related art include large-sized chip components having poor electrical properties, EMI shielding components can only be used in a particular region or in a limited region of a large-area circuit board.
Recently, along with the development of slim, small-sized, complex, and multifunctional electronic products, there is a need for EMI shielding components for satisfying these functions.
Since there is a limit to forming internal circuits required when forming internal conductive patterns and to perform additional various functions by using a small area so as to correspond to a small-sized electronic device, it may be difficult to use wound-rotor type and stack type EMI shielding components according to the related art in electronic devices.